battlefrontfandomcom-20200222-history
Naboo: Theed
Theed is a map set on Naboo in DICE's ''Star Wars Battlefront II'', playable in the Clone Wars era. It is a large, ground map available in both multiplayer and Arcade. Theed is also visited in the ''Battlefront II'' campaign, during the mission "Royalty". This is the only time it is playable within another era, the Galactic Civil War. Overview Theed is modelled after the capital city of Naboo as seen in the Star Wars universe, in particular Episode I - The Phantom Menace. It is an urban map consisting of many buildings, streets, and alleys. The city's architecture exhibits the artistic nature of the Naboo people. The streets are lined with flowering trees, and the open squares are decorated by gardens and fountains. The buildings are made of the same sand-colored stone bricks, accented by the jade-green domes that top them. The main street is shaped like a massive corridor, passing through two archways before finally leading to the steps of the Royal Palace. On either side of the main road, a maze of smaller streets and alleys litter the city. Buildings, columns, planters, and Republic supply crates provide cover throughout. There is a marketplace halfway down the map on the left hand side, facing the palace. On the right, there is a small park with benches and fountains. The Royal Palace is clearly the largest structure on the map and the wide front steps are lined by great statues of the Naboo deities. Towering pillars stand firm before the palace doors but, when the doors are blasted open by the Separatist MTT in phase three of Galactic Assault on Theed, the entrance becomes cluttered by the pillars' massive ruins. Inside the Palace, the floor and walls are made of reflective marble, and the corridors are lined with paintings of past kings and queens. On either side of the entrance hall are two door control rooms that hold the keys to the Palace's security systems. Further inside, a central hall paves the way to the Palace throne room, made of the same marble and surrounded by columns. The queen's desk sits before a great window and faces the two staircases that lead up to it. On both the right and left of the throne room are two long gallery corridors. Additionally, there are doors leading to the staircases that inhabit the East and West halls, each with its own massive statue and side corridors. Modes Arcade In Arcade, the playable area of Theed is a section of the Royal Palace. The throne room, gallery corridors and central hall are available. Alongside them are the East and West halls, as wells as their corresponding side corridors. However, the Palace's entrance hall and door control rooms are unavailable. Blast In Blast, the playable area of Theed is the same section of the Royal Palace featured in Arcade. Once again the Palace's entrance hall and door control rooms are unavailable. Capital Supremacy/Instant Action In Capital Supremacy and Instant Action, the playable area is located within Theed's streets. It consists of the main road and all of its side roads, from the first archway all the way to the Royal Palace. The exterior of the Palace is available but the interior is out of bounds for players. New changes have been made to the map, to depict the scars of a battle previously fought there. More debris and cover appear across the map, and the time zone is currently only available at dusk. The Galactic Republic's main spawn is positioned just outside of the Palace entrance, whilst the Separatists spawn in one of the right side streets by the first archway. The Command Posts are as follows: *A can be found in the center of the courtyard overlooking the Solleu River. *B is situated within one of the city's many marketplaces. *C stands at the end of the large street leading towards B's marketplace. It is positioned at the foot of some stairs and is protected by two small barricades. *D is located in the garden to the left of the Palace stairs, in-between two gazebos. *E is in a smaller courtyard, close to the one by the Solleu River. The area is densely packed with numerous crates, barrels and boxes. During the boarding phase, both boarding craft will hover above the main road and are separated only by the second archway. Co-Op Galactic Assault A three stage assault on the capital of Naboo. Squads of droids protect a colossal MTT as it lumbers its way toward the royal palace.EA Battlefront 2 Website - Naboo: Theed In Galactic Assault, the map is used to its full potential. On this map, the Separatists are the attackers and the Galactic Republic are the defenders. The Separatists first spawn on the main street beside one of their MTTs, while the Republic troops begin on the other side of the first grand archway. From the Separatists side, non-playable (NPC) Battle Droids can be seen escorting Clone Trooper prisoners at the beginning of the match, while on the Republic side an LAAT Gunship is seen depositing clone reinforcements. On both sides of the map, the citizens of Theed can be seen fleeing the map before the battle commences. In the first phase, the Republic must use Ion Disruptors to destroy the MTT leading the Separatist invasion force. The Separatists must attack the clone troopers carrying the Disruptors before they destroy the MTT. If the Republic fails to destroy the MTT before it reaches the Royal Palace, it will open fire on the Palace's entrance, destroying the main doors and causing the pillars to collapse. Phase two begins and the Separatists must now override the Palace's security systems in order to gain access to the throne room. The East and West Door Controls are available for override but the droids need only capture one to progress. Following the Separatists' success in overriding the palace's security systems, the third and final stage commences. The Separatists must enter the Throne Room and capture the control point at its center to win the match. Strike In Strike, the playable area of Theed is located within the city streets. The Separatists must sabotage both LAAT Gunships while the Galactic Republic must defend them until the Separatist reinforcement count runs out. Gunship Alpha lies on the main road of the city, surrounded by supply crates, whilst Gunship Beta is located near a courtyard that features a pristine fountain and numerous market stands lining the Solleu River. Units available Capital Supremacy Galactic Republic Separatists Galactic Assault Galactic Republic Separatists Trivia *Theed served as the sole Galactic Assault map in the ''Star Wars Battlefront II'' beta. Updates Gallery Day Naboo Theed City (1) - Anton Kavousi DICE.jpg Naboo Theed (1) - Tim McLeod DICE.jpg Naboo Theed (4) - Tim McLeod DICE.jpg|Battle Droids line up in formation on the city's main road. Battlefront E3 2017 03.jpg|Promotional images Battlefront E3 2017 04.jpg|Clone Troopers flee from an advancing AAT, intent on capturing Theed. Battlefront E3 2017 05.jpg|A Vulture droid pursues an N-1 Starfighter in the skies above the city. Naboo Theed Palace - Anton Ek DICE.jpg Naboo Theed Arch - Anton Ek DICE.jpg|An archway looms over the main street of Theed. Naboo Theed Statue - Anton Ek DICE.jpg Naboo Theed Courtyard - Anton Ek DICE.jpg Naboo Theed Dome - Anton Ek DICE.jpg Naboo Theed House - Anton Ek DICE.jpg Naboo Theed (2) - Tim McLeod DICE.jpg Naboo Theed (3) - Tim McLeod DICE.jpg Naboo Theed City (2) - Anton Kavousi DICE.jpg Naboo Theed City (4) - Anton Kavousi DICE.jpg|One of Theed's many alleys, decorated with beautiful hanging lights. Lionel-cregut-a4.jpg Lionel-cregut-a5.jpg Lionel-cregut-a7.jpg Lionel-cregut-a9.jpg Lionel-cregut-a11.jpg Oscar-carlen-37293492480-7de671f56a-k.jpg Naboo Theed - Buildings (1) - Mikael Andersson DICE.jpg Naboo Theed - Buildings (2) - Mikael Andersson DICE.jpg Naboo Theed - Buildings (3) - Mikael Andersson DICE.jpg Naboo Theed - Buildings (4) - Mikael Andersson DICE.jpg Naboo Vegetation (1) - Daniel Henefalk DICE.jpg|Vegetation Naboo Vegetation (2) - Daniel Henefalk DICE.jpg Naboo Vegetation (3) - Daniel Henefalk DICE.jpg Naboo Vegetation (5) - Daniel Henefalk DICE.jpg Naboo Vegetation (4) - Daniel Henefalk DICE.jpg Naboo Theed Trees Andrew Hamilton.jpg Naboo Theed 2 Andrew Hamilton.jpg Naboo Theed Joel Zakrisson.jpg Afternoon Naboo Afternoon River - Johan Jeansson DICE.jpg Naboo Afternoon Cityscape - Johan Jeansson DICE.jpg Naboo Afternoon Arch - Johan Jeansson DICE.jpg Naboo Afternoon ATT Remains - Johan Jeansson DICE.jpg Naboo Afternoon Palace Gates - Johan Jeansson DICE.jpg Naboo Afternoon Archways - Johan Jeansson DICE.jpg Naboo Afternoon Hanging Lights - Johan Jeansson DICE.jpg Naboo Afternoon Palace Street - Johan Jeansson DICE.jpg Naboo Afternoon Courtyard - Johan Jeansson DICE.jpg Naboo Afternoon Side Street - Johan Jeansson DICE.jpg Royal Palace Naboo Theed - Royal Palace (1) - Mikael Andersson DICE.jpg Naboo Theed - Royal Palace (2) - Mikael Andersson DICE.jpg Naboo Palace (1) - Johan Jeansson DICE.jpg Naboo Palace (2) - Johan Jeansson DICE.jpg Naboo Palace (3) - Johan Jeansson DICE.jpg Lionel-cregut-a2.jpg Lionel-cregut-a01.jpg Naboo Theed - Royal Palace Interior (1) - Mikael Andersson DICE.jpg Naboo Theed - Royal Palace Interior (2) - Mikael Andersson DICE.jpg Naboo Theed - Royal Palace Interior (3) - Mikael Andersson DICE.jpg Lionel-cregut-a3.jpg Naboo Theed Palace Joel Zakrisson-02.jpg|One of the gallery corridors, featuring a mural of Queen Amidala. Naboo Theed Palace Joel Zakrisso-03.jpg References Category:Star Wars Battlefront II (DICE) Category:Maps in Star Wars Battlefront II (DICE) Category:Maps